1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the increase in resolution of display panels in mobile system-on-chip (SoC) technology, a low-power design for a display interface has become important. The rate at which an imaging device produces unique consecutive images for display on a display panel may be referred to as a frame rate. The frame rate of a display panel may be controlled using a clock signal of a particular frequency, which may be generated by a phase locked loop (PLL). Power consumption by the display panel can be reduced by adaptively adjusting the frame rate. For instance, the frequency of a clock signal output by the PLL can be divided by an integer N to adjust the frame rate. However, with this method, it is difficult to precisely control the frame rate and it can result in great changes in the frame rate that are perceivable by those viewing the display panel.